Roxy (World of Winx)
Roxy 'is the only fairy besides the six main fairies of the Winx Club to appear in this spinoff series. However, like the fifth and sixth seasons of ''Winx Club, she continued to play a minor role in each episode she appeared in. In this alternate reality, she is owner of the Frutti Music Bar in place of her father Klaus. She still has a beloved pet dog, whom is renamed Arthur here. She is only one Bloom turns to after Ace fires her from ''WOW! ''Roxy is happy to do what she can to help Bloom in eluding Detectives Gomez and Evans, and finding leads on the mysterious Talent Thief. For some reason, she is absent all throughout the second season. Appearances Season One * The Talent Thief (debut) * New Powers * The Shaman * Dangerous Waters * Shadows on the Snow (final appearance) Magical Powers As the Fairy of Animals, Roxy is exceptionally strong in her ever-increasing magic and animal-related spells, regardless of her inexperience and low fairy status. None of her spells are spoken. The only ability she had displayed is: * '''Animal Scrying: Capable of seeing through the eyes of her dog Arthur. Her eyes and his glow with purplish aura when this psionic link is used. As such, Roxy can easily see things from great distances, as Arthur can travel fast without stopping. Natural Abilities * Superhuman Agility: 'She is capable of jumping over rooftops from a distance with ease, as seen in Episode 10. Quotes Season One * "We're thrilled to be part of it, Bloom. And, in honor of the show, we're introducing a new fruit-smoothie called ''Rainbow WOW!" * "Double smoothie for you. You ordered one for two?" * "Don't know. After her performance, nobody saw her." * Uh...can I get you anything else?" * "Sure. Do you want Rainbow ''or peach?" * "Huh?" * "Two strangers were asking me about the dressing room." * "What's the problem?' * "Who wants it back, I imagine." * "Doesn't seem like a piece of cake." * "Your detectives just got there. Arthur saw them parked outside." * "Don't move. They just sat down." * "We can buy some time." * "He'll keep them busy for awhile." * "Don't worry, Bloom. Good luck." * "I can see them. Through his eyes." * "Evans and Gomez are on their way to the airport. They have the watch." * "If only we had wings." * "It's a trap!" * "That's ridiculous!" * "You don't believe him, do you?" * "Hmm?" * "Bloom?" * (''uncertain) Are you sure?" Trivia * She does not transform into her standard Winx/Fairy form nor her enhanced Charmix form nor accompany the Winx Club on any missions, as she did not possess the greater fairy powers of Dreamix or Orynix to enter the world of dreams at will. * She is not wearing the magical [[The White Circle|'''White Circle]] of the Earth's fairies' on her finger, a artifact that rightfully belongs to her as Princess of the terrestrial fairies, which also further develops and drastically magnifies all of her abilities one hundredfold. * It is unknown whether she has a bright sea green-colored , butterfly-shaped Winx wristwatch, though she was able to contact Bloom on her light blue-colored butterfly Winx watch in "New Powers."